Seized
by lucyemma
Summary: Kidnapping on the high seas. Horatio's plans for a romantic evening with Calleigh are seriously interupted. HC
1. Chapter 1

Seized

A file lay open upon a polished oak desk. A drink was set beside it. Photos of the subject were spread out across the surface. Him alone, him with a dark haired woman, him with his team, him with a blonde. A hand reached out and picked up the typed notes.

The heading: Caine, H. Lt.

-----

Horatio straightened his burgundy tie for the fourth time since putting it on. He stared into his hall mirror casting a critical eye at the man that stared back. He sighed at the age lines and ran a hand through his hair; at least there were no greys yet. Brushing a speck of white from the sleeve of his black suit jacket, he picked up his keys from the table. His hand hovered for moment over the small black box that sat innocently beside the keys, before he forced himself to pick it up and pocket it. Horatio squared his shoulders, striding calmly and confidently to his front door, pulling it shut quickly behind him.

He re-entered ten minutes later, yanked open a drawer on the same little table, retrieved two tickets, and sprinted back the way he'd came.

-----

Calleigh hummed quietly to herself as she applied a coat of lip-gloss. Glancing at the clock, she frowned slightly. He was late. He was never late. She was about to call him when her buzzer sounded. She let out a relieved sigh when she saw Horatio looking up at the camera. She pressed the button to let him in. While he was on his way up, she grabbed her shawl from the back of the couch. After giving herself the once over in the mirror, she picked up her clutch bag. As if on cue there was a knock at her door.

"You know, you could use your key," she said, opening the door.

He studied her for a moment as she stood framed in the doorway. She wore a flowing pale green gown that hugged her curves and enhanced her eyes. Her golden hair was up in an elegant French twist, a few artful wisps trailing down to frame her face. A single emerald on a gold chain graced her neck with matching gold studs twinkling from her ears. He sighed in appreciation

"Hmm, but that would be ordinary and I want tonight to be special. A real date," he said, leaning in for a kiss. "You look incredible."

"Well you said dress up so I did. Oh, and you don't clean up too bad yourself," she said, running a thumb across his lips to wipe away the gloss that had transferred. She leaned back when he tried to kiss her again. "You're late." The faint blush that ran up his neck surprised her.

"I forgot something. I had to go back and get these." He reached into his pocket and handed her the tickets.

Turning them sideways so she could read them, she gasped, "Oh my god how did you get these?"

He just smiled and ducked his head. "We'd better get going." He held out his arm. "Shall we?"

Smiling again, she pulled the door shut behind her and slipped her arm through his, linking their fingers. "Ready when you are, handsome."

-----

Calleigh re-linked her arm with Horatio's as they crossed the tarmac to the cruise terminal. A small cruise ship awaited them, festooned with lights. The sign at the base of the old-fashioned gangplank announced that it was the departure point for the Kelsey Harwood Memorial Starlight Cruise. They waited in line with a lot of other well-dressed couples as their tickets were checked and they were ushered aboard.

Calleigh leaned against the railing, watching the Miami lights as the ship sailed along the coast. It was a perfect night for stargazing; no moon, and this far away from the coast the stars shone like a million diamonds. Calleigh mused how appropriate it was considering their host was a jewellery designer, a very exclusive designer with a clientele that included most of Miami's elite. She had no idea how Horatio had gotten tickets to this event, and truth be told she felt a little out of place amongst the glittering people. She felt a warm hand on her back and took the offered glass of champagne. She slipped her free arm around Horatio as he put his arm across her shoulders. They stood for a moment silently watching their city from afar.

Horatio was spellbound by the moment. He dropped his hand to his pocket, leaning down to whisper a question in her ear. A bell clanged and strident voice requested that they take their seats in the banquet hall for dinner. Both jumped a little and shared a sheepish smile. Horatio put his arm back around her and they strolled inside.

The hall was decked with flowers, predominantly oriental lilies. Round tables were arranged around the dance floor and stage, with a band that was softly playing popular music. There were several large photos displayed at the entrance. Calleigh studied them while Horatio looked for their table on the seating plan. Several of the photos were obviously studio shots of a very pretty brunette, Kelsey Harwood. But the photo that struck her the most was that of her and another woman. It was obviously taken without their knowledge; they had their arms around one other, their faces a hair's breadth apart. It was an intimate moment that spoke volumes about the love they had for each other. Calleigh sighed and thanked the lord for what she had with Horatio. Life was too short.

To Calleigh's relief, they were seated away from the 'celebrities' at a table with the more down-to-earth Mayor and his wife along with a very pleasant couple from Nepal. The husband, she learned during their meal, was the owner of a very successful chain of Nepalese restaurants and also owned a firm that organised climbing holidays in his home country. His wife was shy and softly spoken but eloquent when pressed on a subject. It was, on the whole, very pleasant company. Even if the Mayor was given to the odd crass comment on Miami's finest.

_Two small fast boats pulled along side the ship._

After the dessert, there was a call for quiet. A young woman walked to the stage. Calleigh recognised her from the photo outside.

The woman began speaking. "Ladies and Gentlemen I would like very much to thank you all for coming this evening and donating so generously."

_L__adders were thrown down and masked men climbed up on to the liner guns visible on their backs. _

"As you know six months ago Kelsey lost her fight with breast cancer." Her voice cracked and she paused to compose herself.

_T__he door to the bridge crashed open. The masked men forced the captain and crew out. One man went to work with the ship's controls. The crew were bound gagged and left in a locked cabin._

"I have the great pleasure in announcing that the money raised today and from other fundraising events has enabled a clinic to be set up to treat suffers from all backgrounds in a pleasant and dignified environment."

_The men made their way through the ship, locking any stray personnel into cabins; they headed towards the banquet hall._

"I hope that you will continue to support the Kelsey Harwood Clinic in the future and I thank you making its existence possible." There was applause as she left the stage.

When the coffee was served and the tables cleared, the band began to play again. Horatio stood and held out a hand, "Ms Duquesne, would you care to dance?"

"Why Mr Caine I would love to." She stood and let him lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't help noticing when he pulled her close to him that he was shaking a little. "Are you okay, handsome?" she whispered in his ear.

He gave a little laugh and sighed, "Better than ever. Better than ever." He pulled back a little so he could see her. "Cal." He reached out and stroked her cheek. "Cal I…" he began again. She thought she saw flicker of doubt in his eyes. "Could we maybe get some air?"

A blast of automatic gunfire elicited screams from some of the guests. A second blast silenced the band. A sudden hush descended on the room.

"You will all do as instructed and there will be no deaths! Move the centre of the room and sit on the floor.

Very few people moved.

The man fired once into the ceiling. "Now!"

The guests hurried to the dance floor. Calleigh sat down and reached up to tug Horatio down beside her. He glanced around and counted twelve gunmen in the room. Knowing there was nothing he could do, he allowed Calleigh to pull him down. He wrapped his arms around her and they exchanged worried looks.

"You will listen carefully! A man will come around with a bag. Place your wallets and purses inside."

Horatio reluctantly handed over his wallet.

The bag was thrust at Calleigh. "My purse is on the table," she said, avoiding eye contact.

The man just grunted and moved onto the next couple. Most people were sensible and handed over their property without a fight. Some were snatched forcibly and one man was struck with the butt of gun until his wife reached into his pocket and handed over his wallet.

There was a crash that startled everyone. The leader had yanked the tablecloth from one of the tables near the door. A crony placed a laptop and a satellite phone in front of him. Sitting down, he the leader sent another man to collect purses from the tables. The bags and wallets were emptied onto the table and the three men began going through the contents.

"What are they doing?" Calleigh whispered.

"I'm not sure. I don't think this is a simple robbery. They seem to be looking for something in particular," Horatio replied quietly.

The thieves were making two neat stacks of all guest ID cards. The leader was tapping in names on the laptop as they were handed to him.

He looked up when he wasn't handed any more. "That it?"

"Yeah."

He addressed the email then tapped sendand sat back, waiting.

After five long minutes the phone rang. "Yeah boss, you get the list? ...Yeah ok, women first." He sorted through the pile of ID cards, picking out the ones he was told to. He placed them aside and then did the same for the men. At the last name, he paused. "You sure about this one Boss? He ain't gonna have nothing. … Yeah hang on." He looked over at the cowering guests and checked the card in front of him. "Yeah some blonde… Okay. … Whatever, we're on schedule. I'll call again when we're home and dry." He clicked the phone off and handed it to the man on his left.

Picking up his selected ID cards, he threaded his way through the tables. "When I call your name, you will stand." He paused and held up the first card. "Sijan Gurung."

The Nepalese gentleman from their table stood slowly.

"Madeline Engles."

The woman who had spoken on stage earlier climbed shakily to her feet.

He continued to read names. Each person was studied to ensure they matched the picture on their ID. Eventually, eleven people were standing and one card remained.

"Horatio Caine."

Calleigh gasped and clutched his hand tightly. Horatio gave her a reassuring smile as he peeled her hand from his and stood.

"Those of you who are standing will walk to the exit."

When the guests hesitated, he brandished his handgun at them. "Move!"

Horatio reached a hand and cupped Calleigh's cheek. "I'll be ok," he whispered. He was pushed away from her and he stumbled towards the exit. He looked back at her intently, just before he was shoved through the door, as if memorising her image. Then he was gone.

Most of the gunmen left also, leaving two to guard the now closed door. After ten minutes, they looked at their watches and walked out. Sounds of the door being barred echoed through the room. Inside the banquet room, the remaining guests sat stunned, alone, and frightened.

The captives were pushed out onto the deck, separated into two groups, and forced to climb down the ladders to the waiting craft. Once aboard, they were directed into the hold. Horatio was last. A plastic cup was thrust into his hand and he was told to drink. There was little light to see what the liquid was, but it was thick and overly sweet. Horatio assumed it was a sedative and would have spat it out had a gun not been pressed into his neck. His hands were then roughly pulled behind his back and secured with a plastic tie. He was kicked into the dark of the hold. He tripped over a pair of legs, colliding with the bulkhead. Feeling dizzy, he eased himself down and sat with his back to the wall.

He could hear someone groaning. A woman was weeping nearby, but he couldn't see her to offer any comfort. He felt the boat's engines growl to life and was thrown back slightly by the sudden forward momentum.

The sedative in his system was playing tricks on him. They travelled for what seemed like hours. The vibration and bumps as the craft hit waves made Horatio feel nauseous. His limbs felt like dead weights and his head was lolling to the side. A small part of his brain screamed at him to stay awake. The sedative was too strong. His eyes disobeyed. Horatio drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much to those who left comments. They give me confidence to continue posting.

Darkracer - Fear not, I never post a story that I haven't already completed, so rest assured this does have an end.

Chapter 2

"And we have some breaking news as we speak. It appears that a cruise liner was hijacked last night and several people have been kidnapped. We go live now to our reporter at the dockside, Lisa Caukwell. Lisa."

"Yes thanks Jeff. The cruise was a fund raising trip organized by jewellery designer, Madaline Engles. It appears that masked gunmen have allegedly taken at least twelve people from the cruise liner. One of whom is believed to be the host herself. The authorities were alerted to the kidnappings when passengers broke out of the ballroom where they had been held. There's no confirmation on the identities of the other victims at this time. The FBI has taken control of the situation and is expecting ransom demands to be made. Reporting live, this is Lisa Caukwell. MDC News."

-----

Calleigh searched desperately for a face she knew amongst the throng of FBI and uniforms. Finally, she caught sight of Agent Sackheimer. He was stood off to one side observing the milieu. Calleigh pushed her way past a couple of suited men and called out to him.

"Dennis."

He looked up and did a double take. "It's okay." He waved off the men who were trying to block her path. "Calleigh, what are you doing here?"

She gave him a look of disbelief and gestured at her attire.

"You were on the cruise?"

"With Horatio," she confirmed.

He nodded and was about to turn away when she grabbed his arm.

"I want in on this." Something about the intense look in her eyes stopped him from immediately brushing her off.

"This is an FBI matter, Detective," Sackheimer replied.

She tightened her grip on his arm. "Dennis, they took him. They took Horatio." There was a sense of urgency about her. He opened his mouth to object. Calleigh held up a hand to silence him. "Look I'm not asking for jurisdiction, just a chance to help find him. Please. Come on. You owe him. Please." She looked at him pleadingly.

Sackheimer found himself ambushed by beseeching green eyes. Sighing he relented. "Okay. We do this my way though. You will not directly work on Horatio's case, right?"

"Absolutely. Do you have a phone? I need to call the lab and let Delko and Speed know."

"Fine." He handed her his phone and began to walk away. "Wait a minute!" he said, realizing what he'd agreed to, but Calleigh was already busy dialling the phone. "Fine," he said again. He shook his head and called over his lead agent telling him the new arrangement.

"Oh, Dennis one more thing," she said as she dialled the Lab.

He turned to her in disbelief, "Only one?"

"Well actually two. Yelena is going to want to be part of this too."

"Okay, same rules apply to her. What else?"

"Could you be a sweetie and arrange for me to get back to the lab? I need a change clothes and it's closer than home." She pressed call and put the phone to her ear giving him the sweetest smile she could muster.

He gave another exasperated sigh and turned away so she wouldn't see his smile. A least two of the families of the kidnapped only spoke Spanish. He had planned on getting an interpreter but this was so much better. Not only did Calleigh speak the language but she would also empathize with the situation a whole lot better than some of his guys.

"Agent Howell, see that Detective Duquesne gets back to the CSI lab, discreetly. The rest of the witnesses stay on board until they've been interviewed. That includes the crew. Some of them may have been in on this."

The Agent nodded and walked away.

Sackhiemer glanced back at Calleigh, who was still speaking into the phone. She looked calm and composed but the single tear that trailed its way down her cheek as he watched told him otherwise.

-----

Horatio groaned as the world came slowly back into focus. The blur coalesced into a tall, off white wall and a gray roof. Small skylights let in natural light. Dusty strip lighting swung slightly and an air conditioning unit rumbled quietly somewhere.

He rolled to his side and tried to gather his legs under him. He met resistance from his right foot. Sitting, Horatio pulled up his pant leg. A small length of chain was wrapped tightly around his ankle and secured with a sturdy padlock. The other end was set into the concrete of the floor. A telltale pale circle showed where a hole had been hacked out of the floor and filled with fresh concrete. The CSI part of his mind noted that this had been planned well in advance.

"Are you okay?" a feminine voice whispered from his left.

He turned a little; Madaline Engles was seated next to him. He gave her a nod and what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

Her previously immaculate dress was dusty and she had lost one of her shoes. Tears stained her cheeks. Her hand absently brushed her neck.

Horatio recalled that Calleigh had admired an intricate necklace she had worn before their abduction. He patted himself down checking in the pockets of his dinner suit. He had a brief moment of relief as he felt the cold metal of his silver chain against his chest. But his tie and watch were gone, and his pockets were empty. His keys and the velvet jewellery box where gone.

Pushing that aside, he began to taking in the surroundings. Opposite, boxes were stacked on crates and wrapped in plastic. A warehouse. A set of double doors were beside the crates. There was another door and a large plate glass window further along the wall. A burly looking man was seated with his feet on a desk making a phone call.

Two huge roll-up doors dominated the front of the building. Sunlight crept in underneath, highlighting the uneven concrete floor. There were more stacked boxes to the right of the doors. It was here that Horatio and the rest of the captured were chained. He cast his eye down the line of six people. All were sitting. Aside from Madaline, there was only one other woman. The rest were men. The three on the end obviously knew each other and had moved as close together as their chains would allow. The two men were comforting the woman and speaking in hushed whispers. Every now and then they would give the various guards wandering around nervous glances.

Horatio turned his attention to them. He counted seven in all, including the one in the office. They varied in age and race but all carried guns prominently displayed to intimidate. He scratched his chin and rubbed his eyes. He could feel the beginnings of a headache. There had to be more guards outside the double doors. Maybe some outside, better err on the side of caution and estimate fourteen guards. None wore masks; what that boded for the future he was unsure. Either they weren't concerned about being recognised or they wouldn't be around to tell.

He stored the information for future use and glanced to his immediate left. Mr Gurung was leaning back against the wall, his eyes closed. Horatio shuffled over to him and touched his arm lightly.

He opened one eye then the other and gave him a serene smile. "At least I have some polite company for our little adventure."

Horatio looked confused.

Mr Gurung nodded in the direction of the three other captives, who had left a significant gap between them.

"Mr Gurung," Horatio began.

"Sijan, please"

"Sijan, I'm afraid money is no guarantee of manners."

"Indeed. Would it be impolite to ask where you are from?" Madaline's slightly accented voice startled Horatio, who had not realised she'd scooted closer.

Mr Gurung gave her an appraising look. "I am from Nepal"

Madaline smiled softly "Oh we went there last year. Kel loved Katmandu…" she trailed off. "It was very beautiful," she said, quietly lost in memories.

"That it is," Mr Gurung replied with a warm smile.

The screeching sound of a metal chair being dragged across the concrete floor startled them all. The man from the office was coming toward them. He stopped a metre away and flipped the chair around. Straddling it, he studied them, letting the silence stretch.

"Now you're all finally awake. I'll make this short. Those of you who are able will, in three days, make an electronic payment into an account. You will then be taken to a location and released. Those who cannot, your relatives have those three days to make payment arrangements. After that time, if a payment is made you will also be released." He paused and scanned up and down the line.

The three people on the end were cowering. The woman sniffled unattractively. The foreigner seemed unflustered and sat leaning against the wall, calmly listening. The woman on the end seemed a little more together, her face was tear stained but she sat straight as if determined to be stronger than the snivelling wimp at the other end. The guard from the office levelled his gaze at Horatio, who returned the gaze coolly. Sharp that one, the guard noted to himself, best to keep an eye on him. He didn't know what the boss was thinking bringing Caine along, still as long as he got his pay he didn't much care.

"You will be fed and given water twice a day." Another guard with spiked black hair came up the line and dropped a blanket at the foot of each of the captives; another in a Meatloaf Tshirt followed, dumping bottles of water.

"Five star toilet facilities are behind you." Seated Guard pointed to a couple of buckets against the wall. "You will not speak to any of us unless spoken to. Behave yourselves and there will be no lasting consequences for you. But know this, I have no qualms in killing any one of you." He directed this last comment to Horatio then stood and pushed the chair over with a loud clang making most of the prisoners flinch. He nodded to the man to his left who pulled a digital camera from his pocket and walked down the line. Pausing in front of each captive he clicked off a picture. He strode over and handed the camera to his boss, who took it without another word and returned to the office.

-----

It was a good two hours before Calleigh got into CSI and was debriefed, showered, changed, and ready to get to work. Sackheimer spoke to Yelena while Calleigh got cleaned up. There were no tears, just a quiet determination to get her brother-in-law back safely. Just as Calleigh had predicted, Yelena demanded to part of it. Sackheimer then commandeered Horatio's office to make some calls, which caused a great deal of grumbling from the CSI personnel, until the list of the kidnapped was published. Calleigh pulled Alexx aside as soon as she was able to explain. She accepted the tight hug and promised to keep her and the boys up to date. Eric and Tim quickly agreed to split the workload between them whilst Calliegh 'helped' the FBI.

Yelena was waiting in the break room when Calleigh emerged from the locker rooms, hair still damp. Calleigh had always been somewhat unsure of Yelena's feelings towards her. Ever professional at work, she had always been a little cool otherwise. Calleigh hesitated on the threshold. They stood awkwardly for a moment before each tried to speak.

Yelena held up her hand. "Let me just say this. Thank you for having Sackheimer bring me in on this. You could have left me out. I'm not sure I would have done the same."

"Sure you would. Look it doesn't matter, we both know Horatio wouldn't want us to fight. He would want us to do our best to get back all the victims, and not just worry about him. Okay?"

Yelena bit her lower lip for a moment then nodded.

Sackheimer knocked and stuck his head around the door. "Ready to go ladies?"

Both straightened and turned to face him. Seeing them standing side-by-side Sackheimer began to think he might have made a mistake in agreeing to this. Alone each woman was formidable, together…

Calleigh's phone began beeping. She glanced down at the screen. "Would y'all excuse me a moment, I apparently have a visitor."

The gentleman waiting in reception was a middle aged, well groomed individual. He turned on a wide, white smile and offered his hand as she dodged around a courier delivering a package.

"Calleigh Duquesne," she said as they shook hands.

"Anton Ortega. I apologise for intruding at this time. Let me come to point. I am a man of some wealth and despite the good work of your Lieutenant Caine; I am sure that as a public servant he is not. I wish to offer my assistance is securing his safe return, financial assistance.

For a moment Calleigh was speechless. "Thank you, Mr Ortega, for your very generous offer. I don't know if we can accept but I will certainly pass it on to the people who need to know."

"Please," he said, taking her hand again. "Don't thank me for your department, thank me for yourself."

"Excuse me?" Calleigh was confused.

"You were on the cruise were you not? Were you not accompanying Lt. Caine last night?"

Calleigh looked away. "I was, " she said quietly. Then more sharply "How did you know?"

"I believe I saw you on the news footage." He patted her hand in a comforting manner. "I am sorry my dear I did not mean to cause you upset. Please accept my card." He dropped her hand and plucked a pen from the desk and scribbled quickly on the reverse. "This is my home number, if the city does not wish to accept my donation perhaps you can." He pressed the card into her palm. "Do not hesitate to call me." He gave her hand a small squeeze and collected the silver capped cane that had been leaning against the front desk. "At anytime," he added and strolled away from her his cane clicking rhythmically all the way to lift.

Calleigh watched his retreating back with a thoughtful look. She was so focused on her thoughts that she almost missed the smug look of amusement that crossed Ortega's face as the elevator doors closed.

Almost.

Yelena tapped her on the shoulder. "Who was that?" she said, smiling and nodding at the desk clerk who handed over a package.

She shuddered, "I'm not entirely sure but I suddenly feel the need for another shower."

Yelena smiled. "What did he want?

"To pay for Horatio's Ransom."

Yelena was silent for a moment, emotions warring insider her "You know the city probably won't accept," she said, ripping open the package.

"Uh huh. Well here's the thing that's bothering me. He said I should accept it personally and implied that he knew about Horatio and I. He said he'd seen me on the news about the kidnappings."

Yelena nodded.

"The thing is, I was never on the news. Dennis got me back here with out any of the news crews seeing me."

"May be we should run a background check on Mr...?" Yelena tipped the contents of her package on the reception desk.

Calliegh looked down at the card still clutched in her palm. "Ortega," she said. "You know his prints are probably on this."

"Run them. Let's see what we can….."

Calleigh looked up.

Yelena was staring at the contents of the package. A watch, a burgundy tie and a photo. "I have to sit down." She crossed to the seating and sat down, her head in her hands.

Calliegh pulled a pair of gloves out of her pants pocket, snapping them on. She ignored the curious look from the receptionist and carefully put everything back in the packaging. She looked at the photo for a moment. A defiant looking Horatio stared back; he was sitting against a white wall. She held it a little closer studying the background. No shadows, except for Horatio's. Nothing remarkable that could give a hint to where he was. She felt tears welling and she fought them back. She flipped the photo. It was generic photo paper, nothing that wasn't sold in every Walmart from here to LA. Stencilled on the back of the photo was a message.

$500,000. YOU HAVE TILL 6 PM TUES YOU WILL BE CONTACTED.

Cal tucked it back into the packaging and walked over to Yelena.

"We need to give this to Dennis. Maybe the FBI labs can come up with something."

Yelena looked up. "You really trust them with this?"

"If we want to remain on this case then we have to, okay?"

Yelena nodded, sighing. "I'm sorry, all this just became real for me."

She saw Sackheimer approaching and held up the package for him to see. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and carefully took it from them. Wordlessly, he turned around and headed for the layout room. He took a pair of gloves from the box on the shelf and tipped the package contents out. He looked up at them waiting for someone to speak.

Yelena cleared her throat. "I gave him the watch last year."

"The tie?"

"He wore both last night," Calleigh confirmed.

Sackheimer nodded. He gave the photo a cursory glance and turned his attention to the package itself. "We'll check for prints and I'll have my guys trace this company." His phone began to ring. "Sackheimer. Yes, we got one here. How many? Right we're on our way." He snapped his phone shut. "Six of the other families have received something similar," he said, gathering the items on the table. Calleigh held out an evidence bag and he slipped the items into it. He pulled a pen from his pocket and scribbled on the front. "You two are going to be my liaisons with the Spanish speaking families."

"Still not learned the language, Dennis?"

He gave Calleigh a wry smile. "Two hours every Monday night. My teacher says I've improved."

She remembered the card in her pocket. "There's one more thing I need to deal with."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Horatio stared up at the ceiling, watching the light coming in slowly soften to its gentle evening shades. The golden light segued into orange and then slowly faded into dark. He took a sip of water from the bottle and looked up to see Mr Gurung studying him.

"You're thoughts are of the young woman who was with us at dinner, yes?" He smiled when Horatio nodded. "My wife is a strong woman both her father and mine were Gurka's with the British army, as was I." He paused and a troubled look crossed his face. "It is for my children I worry, they are due home from school in England at the end of the week. I have always been there to greet them; I fear they will miss me, that they will fear I will never again be there to meet them."

Horatio nodded then turned to him. "You remember the woman with me? Well if I know my girl she's probably bullied and cajoled her way onto the investigation team. I want you to be sure that that she and the others will be working as hard as they can right now to make sure you will be there to see your kids."

-----

Calleigh leaned on the railing of her balcony. She clicked the phone in her hand shut with an annoyed huff and dropped it onto the table next to her. The fingerprint trace had turned up nothing on Ortega, but her gut was telling her he was involved. She turned around and stared up at the fading sunset. It was a glorious display of gold and orange, deepening to russet red, staining the few wisps of cloud like blood. She shuddered at the analogy and turned back to look out at the city lights coming on below her.

A breeze blew the hair back from her face revealing the trace of the tears that had tracked down her face earlier.

The family she had been assigned to had wanted nothing to do with the FBI. She had talked herself hoarse trying to persuade them otherwise. That along with the lack of sleep, and a headache ready to split her head open, had led Dennis to order home. The first thing she had seen as stepped through her front door was the lip-gloss she had used last night. Memories of brushing her fingers across his lips came rushing back and she had collapsed onto her couch unable to go further.

Now, two Tylenol and a good cry later, she felt a little better. She stifled a yawn and sat down at the table. She pulled her laptop towards her, called up Google, and began to type.

-----

Cathy Sewell looked at herself in the mirror; she smoothed a stray brunette hair back into place. She wanted to look her best for Jared. They had only been living together a short while and she felt strangely nervous. Walking over to the phone, she pressed the message button again.

"Hey babe I know I said I'd be away for a while, but I just _got_ ta see ya. Jamie said he'd cover me for a couple of hours tonight. So I'll be home for seven...love ya babe."

She smiled and lit the candles on the dining table. Hearing a key turn in the lock, she straightened her dress and waited to surprise him.

Jared King shut the door behind him. He was tingling with anticipation. "Babe?" he called out.

She was standing by his dining table, looking incredible in a dark blue dress that covered only the bare essentials. The apartment smelled of fresh bread and garlic.

Jared congratulated himself on his luck; Cathy was one serious catch and a good cook too. "You look great," he said. "Food smells good."

She walked over and leaned up for a kiss, which he returned with fervour. When they finally broke for air, she smiled. "The food will keep." Shyly, she took his hand and led him in the direction of the bedroom.

------

They were sitting on their couch, eating ice cream. Cathy was in her bathrobe, and Jared had got dressed again. He produced a necklace wrapped in a silk scarf. "Babe I know you like this stuff so I saved some cash and I got you this."

She unwrapped the necklace and gasped. "My god this must have cost a fortune!" She gave him a hard look. "Is this the real deal?"

"Babe course it is, got it from the main woman herself, Madeline what's her face."

"Engles."

"That's her. Try it on."

She crossed to the mirror she'd been using earlier and Jared fastened it around her neck. Garnets and diamonds sparkled in the candle light. It was beautiful. She twisted around in his arms and kissed him.

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes damp with tears.

"No problem babe, anything for you. But," he said stretching. "I gotta get going. Jaime said I better be back before shift change."

She sighed. "What are you guarding now?"

"Just some warehouse. See ya soon." He leaned down and kissed her again. He then headed to the door, shrugging his leather jacket on as he left.

Cathy went to the window and looked down on him, smiling, as he pulled out into traffic on his red Honda. It had been a perfect evening.

That was Jared's thought as he gunned his bike down the causeway. He slowed and pulled into an industrial estate passing a factory and several warehouses. He stopped switched of the engine and wheeled his bike quietly back into hiding. Then still grinning to himself he strolled back to where he should have been on guard. Happy thoughts dissipated rapidly when he saw Luka waiting for him. Not a word was uttered as he was shoved roughly back inside. They passed the mainly sleeping captives and a smug looking Jamie. Jared gave him a glare as he was pushed past. Jamie shrugged and smirked back.

As they reached the small office Luka had claimed as his own, Jared was lifted from his feet and thrown against the far wall. Stunned, he heard the door slam.

"Thinking with your dick again Jared?"

He was picked up and slammed against the wall again.

Luka invaded Jared's personal space. "You freaking idiot! You could have blown this whole thing for all of us!" he hissed. Luka grabbed hold of the front of Jared's jacket and heaved him over his desk, scattering maps, pens, laptop and phones. "You ever disobey me again I will cut it off and feed the rest of you to the sharks. Am I clear?"

Jared nodded, blood dripping down his forehead.

"Clean this mess up and get back out where you're supposed to be. You can pull a double!" Luka stormed out, leaving the door wide open.

Madeline nudged Horatio and whispered, "What do you suppose that was about?"

"Trouble in the ranks," he replied thoughtfully.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi folks, Sorry its been a while. Let me know if you want me to continue posting.

Chapter 4

The next day when both of them were taking a break from being glorified translators, Calleigh showed Yelena what she had discovered.

"I didn't get anything on his prints yesterday, so I put the name into a search engine last night. I came up with this." She handed a stack of print outs to her.

Yelena bit into an apple she'd snagged from the table and scanned through them. The first was a web site for an import export business owned by Ortega, the next was a news report from Brazil detailing the capture of a kidnapping gang. She looked quizzically at Calleigh.

"Check out the name of the ringleader, then look at the photo."

Yelena did so and noticed the sullen looking young man resembled the man she had seen this morning. "A relative of Ortega's?"

"Uh huh. Looks kind a familiar doesn't he? Read the caption."

"'Son of Expatriate Business Man found Guilty of over thirty kidnappings," Yelena read aloud. "And you're thinking it's maybe a family business?"

"Well you know Horatio and I have been working on this rash of local kidnapping cases recently."

Yelena nodded

Calleigh continued, "Most of them have been Brazilian immigrants that were too afraid to contact the authorities. It took us along time to get the community's trust."

"How many reports recently?"

"There were five last month. We got back four. The fifth paid up and was found wandering the everglades. Horatio has suspected for some time that there was one person running it all, but no one was talking and we never got close to finding any suspects. You know what, if this is as prevalent back in Brazil as these news reports suggest maybe Daddy exported the business to Miami."

"And I thought they only gave us beef, soy, and nuts." Yelena glanced back at the first sheet. "This guy is not short of a dollar or two. It seems a little strange for him to be involved in this."

Calleigh nodded, "I've been thinking about that too. Maybe it's not about the money any more. He struck me as some one who likes control. This would be one hell of a power trip."

"I think we should take this Sackheimer," Yelena said.

"Take what to me?" A voice from behind made them jump.

Calleigh quickly outlined their theory.

Sackheimer took the pages from Yelena and studied them for moment. "I wonder why we haven't heard about this guy before. I might put a call into a friend of mine at the CIA. Until then, we can keep an eye on Mr. Ortega but there's currently nothing that can directly tie him to any of this." Sackheimer paused as his phone began to ring. "Excuse me." He pulled his cell from his jacket pocket and turned away. "Sackheimer. Yes, when? No let it pass and get a tail on him ASAP. Yes, fine call me when you have a location." He snapped the phone shut and turned back to them. "There was activity on a credit card belonging to one of our missing dignitaries. Someone just bought two bottles of tequila and Hershey bar at a liquor store in Coral Gables."

-------

Cathy settled down to a leisurely breakfast, her mind still thinking back to the night before. She didn't have to be at work till the afternoon and she planned to relax this morning. She sipped her coffee and flipped through the morning paper, reading the headlines. There were a lot on the kidnappings. She looked down the list of the victims. Each name had a picture accompanying it. Madeline Engles was near the bottom, in the picture, Madeline was wearing a necklace identical to the one Jared had given Cathy.

Something Cathy had read recently tickled in the back of her mind. She ate her toast slowly, trying to recall what it was. It was something she'd read, she could recall seeing the same picture in the newspaper before, only it had been larger. She got up and dug around the couch, pulling out an issue of Cosmo. Flicking through the pages, she sat back down at the dining table.

There it was.

Cathy re-read the article, her hand slowly going to the necklace around her neck. Jared's words last night echoed in her head, "Got it from the main woman herself.'" Tears formed at the corners of her eyes."

"Oh Jared, what did you do?"

-----

Calleigh and Yelena stood amongst the aftermath of a rescue. Bottles of water lay discarded along with blankets. Guys in FBI jackets wandered around, snapping photos and popping items into bags. The FBI had followed the user of the credit card halfway around Miami before he finally led them here.

Yelena cursed aloud. "This was in the middle of the damn city right in plain sight!"

Calleigh was silent. She could see nothing around her that might have been Horatio's.

Sackheimer walked in out of the light. He took of his sunglasses and picked his way through to them. They could see by his face that it wasn't good news. "I'm sorry. Horatio wasn't here."

Calleigh's chest tightened in panic and the blood drained from her face.

Sackheimer saw her pallor and quickly moved to reassure her. "Hey, no. Listen, it looks like they split the hostages between two locations. These were mostly lower profile so have less money. Horatio is probably with the other group." Calleigh nodded and he put his hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. "We made a mistake in assuming all the hostages would be in one group. Now we don't know how this is going to play out. But I promise you, we will find the other group of hostages. I think it's time you two had a chat with Mr Ortega. If he is connected to this then you can reassure him we have no idea where the others are being held. It might stop any rash decisions."

-----

Calleigh manoeuvred the Hummer through a set of security gates and into a semicircular drive. She pulled up outside the large white house. It had a large central section flanked by two wings. A huge porch with Greek columns seemed to cling to the front. They both sat in silence, staring up at it.

"Very Dynasty," said Yelena at last.

A maid ushered them into a large sitting room. Deep white leather couches were arranged around a huge marble fireplace. A plasma screen hung above the mantle, the sound muted; bright shirted soccer players charged across the screen. Ortega was sat at a desk at the far end of the room. He closed the lid of the laptop he'd been using and rose to greet them.

"Please ladies, sit." He crossed the room and plucked a remote from the glass coffee table clicking off the TV. "Can I get you anything? A drink perhaps?"

Calleigh smiled politely, "No thank you, Mr Ortega. May I introduce Detective Salas, Lieutenant Caine's sister in law."

"Ah! Of course. Welcome to my home. How may I help you?"

"Well as I said before, the city cannot accept your donation but Yelena and I…" Calleigh said pausing and looking at her. "We've come to an agreement. Between us we can raise a hundred thousand dollars. But the kidnappers are asking five."

"And you would like to know if I could provide the rest?"

"As a loan. We couldn't accept it as a gift," Calleigh said quietly.

"Done. There will, of course, be no interest or time scale on repayment." Ortega held up his hand when Calleigh opened her mouth to object. "On this I will brook no argument." He took a sip of the drink he was holding and sat back regarding them steadily. "You have no leads then to where Lieutenant Caine may be?"

Calleigh didn't need to fake the heartfelt sigh. "No. Some of the hostages were rescued this morning but Horatio was not among them. The FBI has no idea where the rest are." She studied his reaction.

There was just the barest flicker of something in his eyes. Ortega took another drink. "May I ask how they were discovered?"

"I'm afraid that we can't go into that at the moment," Yelena said.

"Of course, I understand," he said quickly. "Well as soon as you know the details please call me and I will make arrangements for the money to be transferred to you."

Yelena exchanged glances with Calleigh. "If you don't mind me saying, you seem familiar with this process," she said.

A pained look crossed his face. "Yes, well it has become somewhat of a plague in my home country. No one there is immune. They will kidnap a person for a few dollars reward." He gave them a broad smile. "But thank goodness it is rare in my new home. Here it is the land of the free, is it not?"

Yelena's phone began to ring. "Excuse me." She stood up from the couch and stepped away out of earshot.

An uncomfortable silence fell between Calleigh and Ortega. He kept sipping his drink and watching her.

Yelena came back in "Thank you for your hospitality but I'm afraid we must go. We have a new lead on another case." Caleigh stood relieved to be leaving.

Ortega himself showed them to the door. He stood on the porch watching them climb into the Hummer.

"Subtle wasn't he?" Yelena said, as they drove back out the way they had come. "Detective Tripp has got someone at the station he says we need to speak to."


	5. Chapter 5

I've decided to post the rest of the story in one go. If you like, let me know. If you don't, let me know why (nicely). It's the only way to make a writer better!

Chapter Five

Luka didn't appear again until mid morning the next day. He came out of his office, phone to his ear. He was agitated. His conversation could be heard by all present.

"I don't know, boss. No, I'm damn sure none of my guys snitched. Nah, this lot only know this location, same with the others. They can't tell if they don't know, right? We're still secure here." He walked along the line of hostages and stopped in front of Horatio. "Yeah, well there's another way to find out."

He pulled another disposable cell from his pocket and tossed it to Horatio. "Call your people and find out how they found the others."

When Horatio hesitated, Luka put a booted foot on top of Madeline's hand, causing her to cry out. "We only gotta give them back alive, don't matter what condition, so you do as you're told and I won't break her fingers."

Horatio gave him a cold stare and dialled a number, a hesitant voice answered. "Cal, it's me, I need you to listen."

"Oh my God, Horatio? Are you ok? What's going on?"

He cut in, "Cal please, I need you to tell me how you found the others." There was silence on the other end. "Please, this is important. If I don't find out, people will get hurt."

"One of the kidnappers stole a credit card the FBI traced his transactions then followed him back to the warehouse." Calleigh heard Horatio repeat her statement. Someone began shouting at him to end the call. There was a click and then a dial tone. She stood for a moment just staring at her phone, willing it to ring again. When it didn't, she took a deep breath, forced back the tears and headed for the AV Lab.

She handed her phone to Tyler. "Can you trace the last call I received? It could help us find Horatio."

"No problem," he said, plugging it in to his PC. He tapped away at the keyboard for a few seconds. His face fell. "It was one of those disposable phones and I think it's been re-routed. I'm sorry, I don't think I can get a fix." He handed the phone back to Calleigh, "But I'll keep trying," he added upon seeing Calleigh's look of dismay.

"Thanks, I know you will." She gave his shoulder a quick squeeze and left in search of Yelena.

Calleigh found her in the Atrium with Sackheimer, discussing something earnestly. Both looked up as she approached. "Horatio's alive," she blurted out. "I just got a call on my cell. They wanted to know how we found the first group of hostages." She shook her head at Yelena's hopeful look. "Tyler couldn't trace it."

"And you told them?" Sackheimer asked incredulously.

"He said they would hurt someone if I didn't," Calleigh replied defiantly.

Yelena spoke, preventing Sackheimer from arguing further. "It's doesn't matter what Calleigh said, at least we know Horatio is alive." She made eye contact with Calleigh, conveying her mutual understanding. "Besides we might have a lead."

-------

Cathy Sewell sat in the interview room. She nervously tapped her foot against the table leg. A packed suitcase sat on the floor nearby. Her handbag was on the table, along with the copy of Cosmo. The Hispanic woman who had spoken to her last time came in with a shorter dark haired man and a blonde woman. The women sat down across from her. The man leant against the window, his arms crossed.

Yelena gave a reassuring smile. "Cathy, this is Agent Sackheimer and Detective Duquesne. I'd like you tell them what you told me."

Cathy took a breath and sat up straight. "I think my boyfriend might be mixed up in this kidnap thing."

Sackheimer looked sceptical but Calleigh nodded for her to continue.

"He told me he was a security guard though he never said who for. Anyway he's been away at a job for two days, but last night he came home saying he'd snuck away for a couple of hours. He gave me this, it's an M and K piece." She pulled the necklace out of her handbag and slid it across the table.

Calleigh nodded. She had lusted after more than one item from their collections.

"This morning I saw a picture in the paper and remembered reading an article about Madeline Engles, how she was coping with the loss of her partner." Cathy opened the magazine to the page with the large photo. "It says here that the necklace in the picture is unique, one made for Madeline by her partner Kelsey. It's says she never takes it off." Cathy sniffed a little and retrieved a tissue from her purse.

Calleigh scooped up the necklace and compared it to the picture. They were the identical. "Assuming this is the genuine article, how did…"

"Jared."

"How did Jared come by it?" Calleigh asked.

"He said he saved for it, and I believed him," Cathy said scathingly. "Until this morning. I mean it wasn't even in a box. Where else could he have gotten it? He even told me he got it from Madeline directly." She was distressed now, tears trailing down her cheeks.

His curiosity piqued, Sackheimer came over and squatted down next to Cathy. "Do you know anything about this job he was doing?" he said gently, surprising both Calleigh and Yelena with his tone.

"No, he never really talked about his job. I guess I don't really know that much about him. The relationship was kind of a whirlwind thing."

"Would you mind if we borrowed the necklace and a front door key?" Sackheimer asked.

"Sure, neither of them is really mine anyway. Are they?" She took a keychain out of her bag and twisted the appropriate key off the ring. Handing it to him she managed a weak smile. "I guess I have to stick around for a while, huh?"

"That might be best, I'll get someone to bring you some coffee." He gestured to Calleigh and Yelena as he walked to the door.

Calleigh stopped beside Cathy and put a hand on hers, giving it a little squeeze. "Thank you for coming in."

Cathy nodded, her thoughts miles away.

Calleigh let the door close behind her then leant against the frame. "OK what are you planning?"

"This may end up as nothing. But if this Jared was stupid enough to come home once, maybe he'll do it again. Especially if he realises the significance of the necklace," Sackheimer replied.

Yelena didn't look convinced. "If they know how we found the others, then he's going to be suspicious of being followed," she said.

"We won't be following him from the ground."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The remains of the cell phone were scattered across the floor. Luka turned his back on Horatio who lay winded from several hard kicks to his chest. "You get that, boss?" he said into the phone. "Yeah, you bet. I'll tell them." He clicked the phone shut and grabbed Jamie by the back of the neck, "Go get the guys from the bunk house, I wanna talk to everyone who ain't on guard duty." He gave Jamie a shove in the right direction.

He stood leaning against the door of the office, tapping the phone against his leg until they where all assembled. "Okay you stupid bastards listen up and listen up good! No one leaves this building until this is over, okay? That thick shit, Gonzalez, let one of his men loose with a credit card and nearly blew the whole deal. Their cargo got rescued. So our profits down."

There were groans and mutterings from the group.

"But since all of them got arrested or dead, the share is up."

Satisfied nods and a lone cheer.

"But, I'll tell you now, if I find any one of you guys with anything or doing anything…" Luka paused and looked straight at Jared. There were a few sniggers from the group. "That could lead the Feds to us, I will kill you myself. Understood? Pass it on to the two outside. That's all." Luka strode back into his office and shut the door.

As everyone dispersed back to where they should be, Jared walked behind a stack of boxes and slid down the wall, shaking. Shit, what if Cathy showed off that necklace? Would they know to look for him? What if that Madeline chick told someone it was missing? Someone like Jamie, the snitching arsehole, would go straight to Luka. He had to get the necklace back. Jared looked at his watch. He was supposed to be on guard in twenty minutes. He couldn't get away until at least tomorrow morning. Maybe he could sneak out when he should be sleeping. If he pushed it, he could be home and back in less than an hour. If anyone asked, he was taking a really long leak. Putting on a confident air, he walked back out to do his shift.

-----

That day's meal was served after the sunset by a sullen looking Jared. A cup of lukewarm soup and a roll placed in front of every captive. Horatio didn't feel much like eating but forced down the food. He sat hunched while the other hostages prepared to sleep. He hung his head, guilt eating at him. He hadn't able to give Calleigh even a small a clue as to where they were. He absently rubbed his ribs where Luka had kicked him to get him to hang up the disposable cell phone.

Madeline shifted over to him and covered his hand with hers. "You did what you could my friend, we are all powerless here." Horatio raised his head and she noticed how tired he looked. "You need to sleep to think straight. You cannot be on guard duty all the time."

Sighing, he leaned back against the wall.

Madeline draped his blanket over his torso and sat back next to him, offering her shoulder as a prop. She stared straight ahead and began counting the boxes stacked against the far wall. She only got to fifteen when his body relaxed and breathing evened. She smiled slightly and closed her own eyes.

-----

Jared opened the door slowly, praying Cathy wasn't home. Then he could just grab the damn necklace and let her think she had lost it. The apartment seemed empty

"Cathy?" he called out. He breathed a sigh of relief when there was no reply. Now where the hell would she keep it? Damn, what if she'd worn it to work today? But no, there it was, laid out on the neatly made bed. It was the absence of the stupid Disney clock that made him notice that the rest of her things were gone from the bedside table. He spun around. The wardrobe was open, her clothes gone. He swore loudly and at length. Had she found out about the girl he picked up at the bar last week? What was her name... Gina. He didn't have the time to go track Cathy down. He needed to get back before he was missed. He didn't want to think about what Luka would do to him before he fed him to the sharks. Stuffing the necklace into his back pocket, Jared ran to the front door, slamming it closed behind him.

He began to calm down once he was on his Fireblade. Who cares if she left him, hell in twenty four hours he'd be sunning himself in Brazil. It was her loss, maybe he'd send for Gina instead. Weaving confidently in and out of the early morning traffic, he checked he wasn't being followed. He was damn sure he wasn't going to make Gonzalez's mistake! Jared checked behind him again and smiled smugly to himself.

He didn't however, look up.

He made it back in record time and slipped back in without detection. Something was up. Luka was pacing with his phone and didn't even notice him come in. He listened briefly to the conversation, something about a change of schedule. Jared strolled nonchalantly over to where the woman sat. She looked up fearfully at his approach, the redhead next to her put a steadying hand on her arm. Jared crouched beside her. "Found something that belongs to you." He dropped the necklace into her lap.

For a moment she just stared at it. When she looked up, there where tears in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Whatever," he said dismissively. He got up and walked over to the back room they were using as a barracks.

Horatio followed his progress until he disappeared from sight. He looked back at Madeline who was clutching the jewellery to her breast. Silent tears ran down her face.

"Don't thank him too much," Horatio said.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I suspect," Horatio began, "that he took his bosses warning to heart and returned it to save his own skin."

"I don't care. This is all I have left of her now," Madeline replied.

Horatio reached out a finger and touched above her heart. "That is not true. She's still in here," he said gently. "And here." He touched her forehead. "But I do understand." Reaching inside his shirt, he pulled out a St Christopher. He slipped it over his head and held it for her to see. The silver circle was scratched and dented. He fingered the surface, feeling the etching and its imperfections. "It was my brother's," he explained. When he looked up at her, his eyes where distant.

She smiled a little and nodded. "How did he die?

Horatio didn't answer straight away. Instead he put the pendant back around his neck and tucked it inside his shirt. "He was a police officer. He was killed in the line of duty," he answered.

When he said nothing more, she scooted closer to him and wrapped her fingers around his hand. "Was it long ago?"

"Four years."

"Does it get easier?" Madeline asked.

He looked down at her and gave her a wry smile. "You take it a day at a time," he murmured, looking through her again.

His eyes refocused on her and Madeline thought for a moment that she could feel the warmth of Horatio's soul. She sighed. "She is very lucky this blonde of yours."

Horatio cocked his head at her.

Madeline reached out and plucked a long golden hair from the shoulder of his jacket.

He smiled and took it from her wrapping it around a finger. "I think," he said, caressing the strand, "that I am the lucky one."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Sackheimer pulled Calleigh & Yelena to one side as they entered the briefing room. "Listen, I still can't directly link Ortega to this. The warehouse we've identified belongs to a phantom company. We're still trying to trace the owners, but I've had a word with my contact. The CIA knows this Ortega guy, they won't discuss specifics, but he gave them intel, in exchange for a comfortable life here. My contact's opinion is he is involved in this Ortega is all ours."

"In other words, Ortega doesn't know enough for them to care what happens to him now he's here," Yelena muttered.

"In a nutshell." Sackheimer's face turned more serious. "I think, however, Ortega may still have friends in the CIA. I had a visit earlier from a gentleman very high up within wanting to know every detail of tomorrow morning's operation."

"You think they will warn him?" Yelena's voice was full of scorn.

"Won't matter if they do," Sackheimer grinned. "I've brought the operation forward, we're doing it tonight."

Calleigh answered with a smile, "Fine by me."

Yelena nodded her agreement. They took their seats and waited for the briefing to begin.

Sgt. Felix Sinclair, head of the SWAT team assigned to the case, stood up and cleared his throat. "Ok Ladies and Gentleman, this is Agent Sackhiemer of the FBI. He and his people are coordinating this. Agent?" he said, handing over the stage.

"Right, this is the intel we have from the helicam." He pulled up a map. "Hostages are being held in this building here." He indicated the very last warehouse next to the water. "From the photos you can see armed guards here and here. There's lots of traffic in and out of the industrial complex, but nothing has been near this building since we tracked our biker friend in. Command post will be set up here in the marina car park behind. We will access the complex through this fence here. There will be three teams plus FBI and Miami Dade Police representatives."

A groan from the assembled turned to whistles and appreciative comments, when Calleigh stood up and took a bow.

Sackheimer waited until the hubbub died down. "There are, as far as we know, six hostages and and unknown number of hostiles."

As Sackheimer continued to outline the plan, Sinclair leaned across from his seat. "Good to see you again Detective Duquesne," he whispered.

"You too Felix," she smiled.

"After this I think we should take you out to dinner and make you an honorary SWAT member."

"That's sweet Felix, but I think I'll just settle for getting Horatio back in one piece," Calleigh replied.

His face fell a little. "Rumours are true then, you and he are together?"

"Uh huh." She noted his crestfallen expression and decided to stroke his ego a little. "You know if we weren't, I'd date you in a heart beat."

Sinclair's grin said it all.

"Don't worry we'll get him back for you." Sackheimer cleared his throat and stared pointedly at them.

Calleigh felt like she was back at high school for a moment as a blush crept up her neck.

Looking away, Sackhiemer continued.

-----

The sun was beginning to edge its way to the west when Calleigh pulled the Hummer into the Marina complex behind the warehouses. She stood for moment watching the yachts bobbing in the light breeze. A throat being cleared behind her made her jump. She turned to meet Felix Sinclair's smiling face.

"Sorry Ma'am," he said, not looking in the least bit contrite.

"It's okay. Where is every one?"

"This way." He led her around to a three-storey block, a large sign proudly declaring it to be the clubhouse. They ignored the 'Members Only' sign and climbed the fire escape to the roof. The wall surrounding three sides of the roof was above head height enclosing a lovely roof garden. The front was open to the view of the marina and ocean. Calleigh spotted Sackheimer and several other agents in the far corner. Some desks had been set up on a patio, half a dozen monitors displayed images from several hidden cameras dotted about the site, as well as local CCTV images. Sackheimer was pacing up and down speaking into a mike earpiece. He nodded as they approached.

Yelena stepped down from the chair she'd been standing on to peek over the wall and gave her a nervous smile.

"Sir!" One of the agents monitoring the images waved Sackheimer over.

"Report."

"A white van and a black Lexus just came in the gate," the agent replied.

"Ortega has a Lexus. I saw it from through his gate." Calleigh whispered.

Sackheimer nodded.

"One target is moving away from the building," another agent added.

Yelena peered at the monitor and smiled, she handed her binoculars to Calleigh.

"I got this one." Yelena said to Sackheimer.

-----

Jared cursed and ducked down behind a set of pallets as a black car pulled into the compound with a van behind. Something bad was going down and he didn't want any part of it. He had overheard Luka in his office discussing the cop. Kidnap and ransom was one thing, killing people was another. Jared waited till the vehicles passed then dodged between two parked vans to the trash container where he'd hidden his bike. He came to a sudden stop. Lounging against his bike was a stunning Latino woman.

She smiled when she saw him. "This your bike?" she simpered.

Jared walked over and leered "Honda Fireblade, sweetheart," he said, leaning against the wall beside her.

"You know Jared," Yelena laid a hand on his arm. "I'm told you have a discerning taste in jewellery."

He jerked upright at the use of his name, immediately suspicious.

"I've got a lovely set of bracelets just for you." Yelena dangled a pair of handcuffs in front of Jared's face.

------

Agent Barrett, seated at the screens, ignored the blonde hovering over his shoulder and spoke calmly into his radio. "The van is backing up. It's being loaded with three, four, five people plus…six armed hostiles, two up front with the driver. Occupant of Lexus has entered building, driver is still in car. Van is now leaving."

Calleigh searched the screens desperately. "There should be six," she murmured. She looked pleadingly with the FBI agent. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see Lieutenant Caine," Barrett replied.

Sackheimer pulled her away from the screens. Pressing the Talk button he spoke into his radio. "Okay, that leaves at least five hostiles in the building. Unit one, hold position. Two and three, get back in your vehicles. Your targets are on the move. We are switching to the vehicle recovery plan. Target is white Ford van leaving compound." He listened for a moment to their confirmations. "Good," he said, looking at Calleigh. "Wait till it's at least a block away." He nodded in direction of the SWAT team getting ready. "If you're going, go. Find Horatio, and when you do, tell him he finally owes me one."

She smiled and walked briskly over.

Felix Sinclair gave her grin, "Okay, you're with me. Do as I say and stick to me like glue, right?"

"Right." She nodded as he helped her into a vest and handed her an earpiece and radio. She could hear Sackheimer's calm voice as they made their way back down the stairs to where the rest of Sinclair's team was waiting.

"Where's the van heading?" Sackheimer demanded.

"It's turning right." Calliegh recognised Agent Barrett.

"Good, get a car in front of it and our van behind, we'll make our move it at the next junction. Unit one, get in position and be ready to move. We have one hostage unaccounted for who may be still in the building." Sackheimer's voice betrayed a hint of tension.

Sinclair nodded at the guy in front. He pulled a section of chain link aside and they crept through. They weaved their way between the buildings until the warehouse was in sight. Staying low, they edged closer using vehicles and pallets as cover. Sinclair put his hand up to halt all movement. They crouched behind a large stack of boxes. The warehouse main doors where less than six metres away.

Sinclair put his hand to his radio, "Alfa two in position, standing by," he said in a low voice. In her earpiece, Calleigh heard the other team members calling in their readiness.

"Target van is stopped at the lights. All teams are in position," Barrett confirmed.

It seemed like an eon before she heard Sackheimer's voice. "All teams, go, go, go!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Luka came out of his office phone attached yet again to his ear. "We're moving out," he shouted. "Get ready to get them in the van it should be here in five minutes." He gestured with his phone at Horatio. "Not him."

Madeline looked fearfully at Horatio as the lock on her ankle was released and she was roughly yanked up right.

"I'll be fine. Just do as they say and keep yourself safe," he said urgently.

Mr Gurung grabbed Horatio's shoulder. "I will look out for her Mr Caine, I give you my word."

Horatio's words of thanks were lost in the whirl of activity as the captives were herded forward. Light flooded in as the roller doors were lifted. A white van reversed in slowly, casting them back into gloom. A man in a grey suit walked beside the van and watched as the people were loaded. Luka spoke briefly with him before gesturing two of his men up front. Four more jumped in the back.

From inside the van, Madeline strained to look around the guards. She caught a glimpse of Horatio standing alone amongst the abandoned blankets and detritus. The van doors were banged shut, leaving them in darkness. The roller doors came back down after the van exited, leaving the remaining guards hanging around the entrance. Two of the men were sent off to start packing up the office. The rest relaxed, talking, smoking and watching the activity with interest.

Luka and the grey-suited man walked over to him, the elders cane echoing loudly on the concrete floor. He was tall, elegantly dressed and had a full head of carefully styled grey hair. His long face was tanned and displayed a smug satisfaction. Next to him, Luka looked like a badly dressed gorilla.

"Lieutenant Caine, I've wanted to meet you for some time. What do you think of my final operation? A little more ambitious than some of my previous, no? My apologies I have not introduced myself. I am Anton Ortega." He extended a manicured hand to Horatio. Horatio remained silent, studying the man in front of him. The man shrugged and dropped his hand. Luka collected a chair from against the wall and set it down just out of Horatio's reach.

Ortega sat down carefully, crossing one leg over the other. "Miss Duquesne is very lovely and was so friendly when we met. She was very helpful to me."

Horatio's head shot up. There was no disguising the hatred and trace of fear in his face.

"Oh don't worry, she was quite well when last we spoke. And now," he said shifting in his seat, "to business. You, my friend, have cost me a great deal lately. Both money and reputation." His slightly accented voice took on a hard edge. "I rather intended to make this a personal project but when your name was on the list for the cruise it was far too good an opportunity to pass. Certainly I would lose the money I could have made on a more profitable target, but it is balanced by what I would achieve." As he talked, he took a small revolver from inside his jacket and fiddled with it. "My business depends on a certain fear factor and while I may not intend to remain in this country much longer, my reputation follows me wherever I go. You have given them hope and taken away that fear. I intend to restore the status quo. The FBI are planning a raid at dawn tomorrow, we will leave them a message. On your knees please."

Horatio didn't move.

Luka pulled his own weapon from his waistband and pointed at him. "You heard the man. On your knees."

A booming voice interrupted them. "FBI! Put down your weapons!"

Horatio dropped to the floor. A stunned Luka moved his aim to the direction of the voice. He fired once before dropping like a stone and lay sprawled awkwardly, his eyes still open.

Ortega cursed and leapt out of the chair. He didn't waste time trying to return fire with Luka's remaining men. Instead, he turned to the double doors where he knew there was a fire exit. Horatio gathered his feet underneath him and lunged at Ortega. A shot of pain hit his shackled ankle. Ignoring it, Horatio knocked Ortega flat and pinning him as best he could. The gun went skittering across the concrete. Ortega got an elbow underneath and shoved it back into Horatio's stomach, winding him. They rolled apart, each looking for the gun. Shots from the SWAT team and returning fire from Luka's men flew past, impacting walls, floor, and furniture. Spotting the gun and keeping low, Horatio scrabbled for the weapon only to be stopped short by the chain still around his ankle. Ortega had no such limitation and snatched it up, turning quickly to point it at Horatio with a triumphant smile on his face. A smile that stayed fixed even as his chest took several SWAT bullets. There was an eerie silence as Ortega dropped slowly to his knees then pitched forward onto his face.

"Warehouse is clear." SWAT officers and FBI agents swarmed in, checking the dead and injured for weapons.

One black-clad officer stopped by Horatio. "Are you okay, sir?"

Horatio nodded, "Thank you."

The officer continued on to check for signs of life from Ortega.

Horatio collapsed back down to the ground. Relief flowed through him cancelling out the adrenaline and leaving him weak. He brought his knees up and folded his arms on them, resting his head forward. He took even breaths to calm himself. A hand on his arm made him look up. Calleigh was kneeling next to him. He smiled, "Sweetheart, you still look damn good in black."

"Uh huh," she said smiling softly, "you look like crap." She ran her fingers along his unshaven face.

He grasped her hand, kissing the palm, and then pulled her down to him holding her tight. She hugged him back with all her strength.

"Cal," he said urgently into her ear, "the others…they took them away in a van."

"It's okay, they have them. They're safe." She felt some of the tension leave his posture. "Sackheimer says you finally owe him."

Horatio allowed himself a smile. "Does he indeed? And Yelena?"

"Knows your safe." She nodded to the now open roller doors.

Horatio could see Yelena silhouetted against the light.

She had been watching them intently. Seeing Horatio glance her way, Yelena gave a little wave then turned and walked back out.

Calleigh had followed Horatio's gaze and was relieved when it returned to her. Kissing his forehead, she stood and offered her hand. "Let's get you out of here and checked over."

"I…errr… could use a hand," he said, nodding to his still secured ankle.

Calleigh called out to Felix Sinclair, gesturing to the chain. "Hey Felix, can you give us a hand here?"

Sinclair disappeared briefly, returning with a set of bolt cutters.

"Glad to see you are okay, Lieutenant," he said, clipping quickly through the chain.

She helped Horatio up and he stood shakily.

He saw Sackheimer in the office Luka had used. "I need to speak to Dennis a moment, would you wait here?"

Calleigh watched as he limped unsteadily through the open door way. Sackheimer was packing items from the office into FBI labelled boxes. Calleigh watched, fearing a confrontation. By the look on the agent's face so did he. Horatio held up a hand in supplication and then held it out for the other to shake. After a moment Sackheimer did with a nod. There was a moment of earnest conversation at the end of which Horatio said something that made the other man laugh. He crossed the room and rooted through a box and held out something to Horatio who nodded and pocketed it. They shook hands again and Horatio limped back to her.

"Cal there's some thing I need to do and I'm not waiting a minute longer. I spent at lot of time trying to find the perfect moment for this but if I've leaned one thing it's this. The setting doesn't matter, the emotion does." He dropped to one knee.

For a moment Calleigh thought he'd fallen and was about to call the EMT's over. Then she saw what he was holding out to her.

"Ma'am, Calleigh, will you marry me?"

She took the small black box and opened it. A single diamond sparkled against the black lining.

She looked down at his hopeful face. "Oh god Horatio, of course I will."

He surged up off the floor and lifted her off the ground. She held on tightly to the box in one hand and grasped the back of his hair with the other as he twirled them unsteadily around. He set her down and kissed her. She cupped his face, her hands stroking the stubble. Feeling wetness, she held him tighter. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I you," he said, carefully putting her down. Letting her take some of his weight, Calleigh helped Horatio out of the warehouse and out into the fading evening sunlight.


End file.
